


Corazón roto

by Purple_CloudLotus



Category: zhuiling, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mdzs Zhuiling amor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_CloudLotus/pseuds/Purple_CloudLotus
Summary: OS: Zhuiling + ExtraAutora:JasProhibido copias o adaptaciones sin autorización
Relationships: Lan SiZhui/Jin Ling
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Único

"Vive, sonríe, ama, hazlo por mí, por ti y por nosotros'' esas palabras retumbaban en mi mente cada día y noche a través de los últimos dos años.

Me culpo por ello, yo fui el causante de la muerte del amor de mi vida.

Me recuesto en mi cama y otra vez ese sueño.

****

-A-Yuan date prisa todos están aquí es nuestro compromiso ¿cómo puedes llegar tan tarde? le reclamó.

-A-Ling cálmate amor estaré ahí en cinco minutos, te lo prometo me aseguró.

-Lan Sizhui sólo llega dije con un berrinche.

Él sonrió colgando pero pasó media hora cuando recibí una llamada, no recuerdo bien quién era.

-¿Jin Ling? debe ir al hospital el joven Lan tuvo un accidente y colgaron.

-No, por favor, sentía mi alma romperse.

***

Sentí mi corazón brincar en mi pecho y noté que mi rostro estaba mojado por las lágrimas. JingYi tocó a mi puerta y entró.

-Ya no puedes seguir así entiéndelo A-Ling. Sizhui no va a regresar es hora que lo dejes ir dijo sentándose a mi lado.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo deje ir JingYi? yo provoqué su muerte si yo no lo hubiera llamado él no estaría muerto, no lo estaría dije sollozando.

Mi mejor amigo me abrazó fuertemente.

-Jin ling fue un conductor ebrio, no tú. A Yuan no le hubiera gustado lo que estás haciendo destruyéndote por una culpa que no te pertenece le aseguró.

-Déjame sólo por favor le pidió.

Éste suspiró y se marchó, volví a recostarme pero no podía dormir, regresé a aquella noche. 

***  
Entré a la recepción del hospital mientras rogaba porque estuviera bien.

-Por favor señorita necesito saber sobre mi prometido tuvo un accidente dije llorando.

-¿Su nombre? ella preguntó mirando la computadora.

-Lan Yuan dije casi sin voz.

La enfermera llamó al médico de turno y éste al verme me miraba con desolación.

-¿Usted es el prometido del joven Lan?me preguntó mirando la ficha.

-Si ¿cómo está? por favor dígame pedí ansioso.

-Él está consiente y pidió verlo justo iba a llamarlo en estos momentos dijo caminando hacia una puerta blanca.

-¿Él está bien verdad? pregunté preocupado.

-Tengo que ser sincero con usted, su prometido está en una condición grave y realmente no creo que sobreviva la noche le informó.

Comencé a llorar sin poder contenerme.

-No, no es cierto!!! alcé mi voz.

-Lo siento creo que debería entrar a verlo dijo abriéndome la puerta.

Aún con lágrimas en mis ojos, me coloqué una bata y entré a su habitación.

-Hola cariño le dije suavemente.

Él abrió sus ojos e intentó embozar una sonrisa, estiró su mano hacia mi.

-No hables, no te fatigues si? le pedí.

-Necesito hablarte quiero que sepas que te amo hermoso y que agradezco a la vida el haberte traído a mí. Sé que no me queda mucho tiempo pero recuerda vivir, sonreír y amar, hazlo por mí, por ti, por nosotros aunque no esté a tu lado dijo con dificultad.

-Cariño no sigas dije llorando.

-¿Podrías darme un beso de despedida?me preguntó con una mueca de dolor.

Yo me acerqué dándole un beso pero para mí nunca seria una despedida. Las máquinas comenzaron a sonar llegando el doctor y las enfermeras.

-Te amo Sizhui ¿lo sabes? Te amo!!! grité.

Me quedé tras la puerta con sangre en mis manos que provenía de las heridas que tenía en sus brazos. Mi llanto era uno lleno de dolor, a la media hora salió el doctor.

-Lo siento mucho el joven Lan acaba de fallecer dijo cabizbajo.

-No mentira, él no puede dejarme dije gritándole al doctor mientras me aferraba a su bata.

JingYi llegaba en ese momento y me abrazó. Estaba tan perdido que reaccioné cuando la enfermera me entregó sus pertenencias.

-Joven Jin lo siento dijo entregándome una bolsa transparente.

Tomé su traje ensangrentado que estaba dentro y la cajita que me entregó la enfermera abrazándolo a mi pecho y mi llanto volvió a surgir pero esta vez con JingYi a mi lado.

***

La realidad volvió ya era noche cuando fui por un vaso de agua JingYi dormía en el sofá. Desde ese día siempre llevó nuestros anillos de compromiso en su cadena. Me acercó a su foto en el altar.

-Lo siento cariño no he podido cumplir la promesa sin ti a mi lado es imposible, te amo dije tocando su foto.

Y volví a mis sueños donde Sizhui y yo éramos felices. Donde podíamos amarnos sin el obstáculo de nuestra separación física.


	2. Extra

Despertar a aquella realidad no era fácil. Levantarme y no encontrarlo, dormir y no tenerlo. 

Nuevamente las lágrimas caían aún es difícil poder evitar sentirme culpable por su muerte. Si no lo hubiera llamado hubiera estado pendiente a la carretera aún cuando se que fue un conductor ebrio quien lo embistió. 

Me levanto y voy hacia el altar.

-Yuan dime ¿cómo puedo vivir sin ti? ¿sonreír o amar? me estás pidiendo un imposible, lo siento le dije con una media sonrisa.

JingYi ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo, él entra y me abraza.

***

Voy al estudio de Sizhui, tomó aquel libro que todas las noches me leía desde que comenzamos a salir. Busco la página marcada con la cinta azul y leo:

Aún cuando la noche sea oscura,   
piensa en mí.  
Aún cuando en el paisaje haya nubes negras, vive por mí.  
Aún cuando pierdas tu sonrisa, revive en mí.

Lágrimas comenzaban a caer.

Aún cuando el dolor llegue a herir, sana por mí.  
Aún cuando una lágrima caiga, no te dejes caer.

Luego había una línea escrita a mano.

-Te amo hermoso recuérdalo siempre, gotitas caían en la página.

Abracé el libro a mi pecho, mi dolor parecía no tener fin. Cuando del libro cayó un sobre así que lo abrí dentro había una nota, reconocí la letra de Sizhui.

Hermoso:

Sé que al leer el libro esta noche encontrarás la nota. Se que te parecerá extraño ya que hoy es nuestro compromiso. Quiero que sepas que agradezco haber subido a aquel ascensor ¿recuerdas? éste dejó de funcionar y estabas asustado.

Sonreí mientras las lágrimas caían.

Quiero que sepas que te amo y que eres lo más importante de mi vida, siempre sonríe para mí.

YUAN

Por primera vez sentí mi corazón diferente y mi llanto comenzó a cesar, más lento y menos dolor. JingYi tocó a la puerta pero no contesté, esta vez no abrió. 

En este espacio era el único lugar que Sizhui era mío y que sus recuerdos me pertenecían. Recordé su sonrisa o como le gustaba asustarme escondido tras algún pasillo de la casa.

***

Subí a nuestra habitación y me quedé dormido inmediatamente pero esa frase que tanto me repetía volvió a mi.

Los rayos del sol daban en mi rostro mojado de sudor. Siento un brazo abrazarme fuerte. Veo a mi lado Sizhui me observaba.

-Hermoso ¿estás bien? ¿Tuviste un mal sueño? era su voz.

Yo me quedé paralizado pero al segundo reaccioné.

-Yuan estás aquí dije abrazándolo.

-¿Qué sucede amor? me preguntó preocupado.

-Sólo una pesadilla, respiré de alivio.

Sizhui me besó y me di cuenta que tanto él como yo llevábamos nuestros anillos de compromiso. Y así desperté de ese horrible sueño donde había perdido a mi amor y desde ese instante juré que viviría, sonreiría, y amaría pero con él a mi lado.


End file.
